Scientific discoveries burgeoning from the Human Genome Project are revolutionizing health care. These discoveries are rapidly diffused into the public domain through media reports which can generate false expectations about their short and long term benefits. It is increasingly common for consumers, armed with media reports and World Wide Web page printouts, to approach health care professionals to gain access to the latest genetic technology. Nurses with a solid knowledge base in genetics are necessary to help anticipate, assess, and address the human responses to expanding genetics screening, diagnostic, and therapeutic capabilities. Efforts to improve nurses' knowledge in genetics must begin in RN preparatory programs. Before this can happen, nursing faculty must be educated in genetics and offered a variety of educational resources and tested strategies to increase genetics content in RN preparatory programs. The two specific aims are unchanged for the expanded Genetics Educational Program for Nursing Faculty: a) to increase nursing faculty knowledge about genetics and its clinical application, and b) to increase genetics content taught in RN preparatory educational programs. To continue the progress that has been made towards accomplishing the specific aims, the following updated and innovative approaches will be used: a) continue to conduct annual on-site Genetics Summer Institutes (GSI) for nursing faculty; b) develop and conduct a long distance version of the GSI; and c) enhance on-going support for past GSI participants. The innovative long distance GSI (LDGSI) will be offered during 15 week periods. The content will be divided into 6 learning units and will be based on the on-site GSI learning objectives. Enrollment will be limited in order to create learning communities through Web-based asynchronous and synchronous communication and group activities. The LDGSI will be designed to meet the following instructional goals: a) ensure access to current and accurate genetic instruction materials; b) enable learner control over educational process; c) promote formation of a learning community d) facilitate participants' successful completion of the LDGSI; and e) provide tools necessary for participants to successfully increase genetics content in their curricula. On going support for participants will include a one year follow up period, Genetics Update workshops every other year, and updated educational resources posted on the GPNF Web site.